


"Dead" but still walking

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coma, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Self-Sacrifice, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: While their fighting Voldemort the three see the golden trio are in trouble so they risked it all just to save them, they couldn't fix the past but they could fix the future.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Had another idea, stress here I come

**Epilogue**

Maybe if they fixed their wicked ways earlier they would be in their life's, it was the only way to survive from their parents, everyone and themselves, maybe just maybe they would like them back if they did but dreams are for the childish, this is war, the only thing they could do is watch, so that's what there doing, each one of them wanted to run to the one they love, with sweat running down their foreheads, they watch the battle unwind. Their hearts drop when their side is winning, this shouldn't be happening, in the mirror, it said they will fail and fall, this can't happen, they won't let it slide, not on their souls, they split up heading to the ones that captured their hearts three years ago.

A Boy, frizzy black hair rushes to the orange hair boy who is trying to defend himself from two death eaters, he fires a freeze spell trying to buy him time, the orange hair boy turns to him, his eyes widen and he raises his wand at him, now wasn't the time to fight when more is coming his way, the boy nods no, " Ron, I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to save you," the boy says, Ron keeps his stance. He sighs knowing he wouldn't listen, his heart races as death eaters head towards them, he shakes his head and runs towards Ron before he could cast a spell he was on the ground, the sound of explosions rings in their ears, a hackle erupts the silence, the boy gets off Ron, pointing his wand at the figure, they launch back in the trees with a horrific thud, three more appear, " I should have known, a traitor," one says dropping from his broom.

Two others land in front of him, the ones frozen, break the ice looking at him with a sinister smile, he looks back at Ron who is frozen in fear, he couldn't take off all them on his own, Ron in shock while more kept coming, he looks at his wand and closes his eyes, sighing his points his wand at Ron, whispering a teleporting spell, he waves goodbye, in mere seconds he's gone, he turns back around seeing ten death eaters glaring at him, " Confringo" he yells pointing at them. Within seconds everything is gone, only ten dead bodies remain on the floor charcoal covers some of their faces, trees around them gone, grass burning with a scent of dry air, a hero or a hoax, no one will know.

-

A girl with black dark hair breathes heavily searching for the girl, sounds of faint struggling makes her turn left, in the clearing she finds the girl dirty surrounded by a death eater, who is throwing deadly spells at her, she fires Alarte Asendare at him, the guy goes up in the air and falls flat on his back, she runs towards the girl who is looking at her bewildered, " Stop right there Parkinson" she yells raising her wand at her. Parkinson freezes in her steps, " what are you playing at, did you miss on purpose" she says, she nods no trying to reach out to her, " Keep your hands away from me, I know what your doing, trying to lear me in to the death eaters, I'm smarter than that" she says bitterly, her heart clenches at her words, " Hermione, I'm not trying to lend you ove- " Silencio" Hermione says pointing at her, the girl tries to say something only hearing nothing come out. 

Her eyes widen as the guy gets back up, she tries yelling but nothing still, she takes a step towards Hermione, she points her wand back at her, " Don't even think about it, one more step and I'm paralyzing you" she says harshly, the guy grabs his wand and points at her, Parkinson grits her teeth and runs towards Hermione, pushing her out of the way, she gets hit with Crucio spell, not being able to talk, she silently screams in pain. Grabbing her arm she tries to say something again failing, she pulls out a dagger and runs towards the death eater, avoiding spells being thrown at her, she impales him in the stomach, he drops his wand glaring at her, " Tr-ai-tor" he mutters falling to the floor, she breathes silently and pulls her dagger out, " Traitor, Traitor" a man yells flying on his broom. 

She grips her hands exhausted and annoyed, " Duro" Hermione yells, his broom freezes up turning into stone, falling into his death, she smiles a bit, her eyes widen feeling her skin being torn open, she crouches to the floor grasping her arm, like having your bones being pulled apart by a knife along with being stab multiple times, Hermione runs over to her having a healing potion in her hands. Pitty, of course, it's pitty, Parkinson thought, " Parkinson hurry drink this" she says holding a pink liquid vile, she trembles grasping it, she downs it and throws the container on the ground, Hermione undoes the spell and she opens her mouth, " Thanks Hermione, I- I-, she embraces her not wanting having the confidence to say anything, the girl greezes at contact, Parkinson flips her over, she bites her lip feeling her dagger impale her stomach, " He-rmione, get ou-t of he-re" she says gritting her teeth.

She turns around facing the guy who stabbed her, Ron, he eyes changes color and he drops the dagger, " I- i didn't mean, i did-nt have control" he says with his eyes glassy, two death eaters come fro behind the trees, " Ge-t out o-f here" she yells clutching her side for support, Ron stares at with guilt flooding his eyes, " I'm not leaving you here" Hermione says looking throw her bag for potions, Parkinson smiles sadly, " Ro-n take her and go, I-ll try to hold them off" she says. He stands there, " Now" she yells, he pulls his wand out and grabs ahold of Hermione, she struggles to get out of his grip, " Herm-ione, you w-on, congratu-lations, I gu-ess Gryfrinnd-ors were always bet-ter," she says coughing a bit.

Hermione stops thrashing and her eyes widen, Ron whispers the spell on the two, " I'm sorry for ruin-ing your life, I love you" she says smiling with tears going down her face, they disappear in front of her with shock on their faces, " Prepare to die, traitor" a voice says.

-

He followed the explosions in the woods running as fast as he can, muttering please don't take him, " Potter you have no way to run, just stop fighting and lend yourself over to me, everyone will be safe, including your friends, stop being selfish" Voldemort says pointing his wand at Potter, Potter drops his wand and looks down, " That's it, now everyone will stop suffering because of you" he says. His eyes widen and he points his wand at Voldemort, " _Avada Kedavra" he whispers, Voldemort gets hit, he laughs and turns around, " Thought you could pull that over me, Malfoy, nice try" he says, Malfoy grits his teeth and runs over to him, Voldemort watches him unfazed, he fires a explosion at the boy, he goes flying hitting a some boulders, " Stupid boy, you never listen do you" he says. _

He turns back and looks at Potter, " Now, where were we, yes, I almost forgot, Crucio" he says, Potter falls to the ground yelling in pure pain, Voldemort watches in delight, he laughs at the boy who's grabbing his head rolling around in still yelling, Malfoy gets up leaning on the boulder for support, he opens his two pockets pulling out his two daggers, he clenches his teeth at Voldemort laughing at Potter's pain. He runs over to Voldemort one more time, he stabs him in the leg, " Gahh, you little fucker, I'm gonn- he stabs him in the side then the chest, " Come and get me," he yells grinning, he runs going behind the boulders, Voldemort fires _Avada Kedavra at him missing terribly, " Stop moving you, bloody git" he yells gripping his wand, Malfoy heads straight for him, Voldemort grins an evil smile._

_Malfoy moves out of the way, stabbing him in the back, Voldemort crouches holding on to a stone wall by the cliff, he takes a look at Potter who is still in pain, he throws his wand at him and runs towards Voldemort with no fear only determination, he impales the two daggers into his stomach pushing him and himself off the cliff, " I'll see you in hell" he says smirking at him, with a splash everything goes silent. Potter grabs his wand and undoes the spell, runs to the edge of the cliff seeing nothing but fog block his view, " Draco, Dammit, No" he yells hitting the ground, his tears hitting the ground, footsteps head his way, " Harry, wh- he gets up and jumps on them putting his arms around them looking down, " He s-aved me, by sacrificing his self to kill Voldemort, I couldn't do anything, I was useless, I sh- Ron and Hermione hug Harry, " Shhhh, he did it for you, don't blame yourself, you tried and that's all that mattered" Ron says. _

_Harry grips on their shirt trembling._

_-_

_They run to where Pansy was last seen, Hermione looks everywhere for her, only finding her dagger on the floor, " Pansy, Pansy where are you" she yells, Ron watches her in guilt, he stops at a bush finding the black cloak, he checks the name feeling his shoulders slump, he walks back to Hermione and Harry, " Hermi-one I think you wanna see this" he says stuttering a bit feeling his eyes burn. She grabs the jumper reading the name, tears then stain the black cloak, she falls to her knees grasping on the cloak like it was her end, the boys watch in silence, Harry still crying from the incident, Ron beating himself about what he did, if he gained the control she might have been to come with them but even he should have brought he along but he knew she wouldn't make it. _

_His mind snaps, Blaise, he had teleported him to safety leaving him to fight ten death eaters by himself, he runs back to where he was, hoping he wasn't taken, he smells the air getting worried for the worst, he stops running and slows down feeling his heart drop, everything is burnt to a crisp grass black ten bodies on the floor with hole in the middle, he walks over to it and his lips quiver, there in the whole Blaise's wand lay. He grits his teeth as well as gripping his hands, " It's not fair, It's Not Fair" he yells, he looks down at it as his life depended, he bawls holding it dear to him, whispering, shhh, it's okay, your in a better place now, you stupid clot, I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier, thanks for saving my life, I hope your happy where ever you are._

_-_

_There stood the golden trio looking at the three graves, Draco Malfoy a hero to all, Pansy Parkinson the one who proved them all wrong and Blaise Zabini who showed others can change over time, no one said anything just stood there silently crying blaming themselves for not trying harder, it's not fair but it's better if they don't know, in the distance Severs Snape watches them smiling at the three, it only takes a tragedy to make something real. _


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years, Severus has been taking care of the three unconscious suppose to be dead heroes, he had saved them from death but they have been in a coma for three years no wanting to cause fake hope he didn't shead any evidence of the matter at hand, they wake up, trying to figure the next step of their life.

**Chapter one**

He glances over at them for the tenth time, he just couldn't understand, yes they were alive but they didn't move or make any noise when hurt but they breathed along with having their heart beating, it's been three years since he saved them from the depths of death, they were heroes who died saving the golden trio along with stopping Voldemort, he didn't dare tell anyone about this. Not wanting to cause false hope along with nosy people prying in, sighing he puts his tea down, the golden brats have been having it hard, the last time he heard of them is when they went back to the muggle world, something about magic suffocating them or the fact that there are too many memories concerning them with the "dead" heroes.

It was none of his business but did he surely worry about their health, a groan comes out of nowhere, snapping out of his thoughts, he looks over at them jumping out of his seat, staring at them for four minutes, shaking his head, probably getting too old. Another groan, he looks at them again, a sudden movement came from Draco, he runs to him imminently checking his pulse, the boy swats him away, turning around facing Blaise's back, Severus runs to the kitchen pouring some water in a large bowl, speedwalking back, he pours it on them, the bowl hits Blaise's head, " Cold, cold, cold, what in blo- he hugs the blonde boy making the boy freeze in confusion.

Blaise groans sitting up, " Wha- he grabs the boy bringing him to his embrace, letting them go he looks over at Pansy who is still asleep, the boys follow his eyes, still confused but worried, they shake her, " Pansy get up, come on now get up, why isn't she waking," Draco says his voice falling a bit, he frowns watching the two boys panic, Draco picks her up, embracing her, " Stop crying in my shirt, it's disgusting," Pansy says pushing him off. Draco wipes his eyes smiling, sniffling a bit, Blaise sighs in relief his mouth drops, " Why is your's and Pansy's hair longer than it use to be," Blaise exams, they look in the mirror gasping, " Calm down, I'll explain everything, so hush and sit," Severus says.

Nodding they follow his order, " What do you remember before you awoke," he asks, they frown, having only some vague spots to dig from, " Well I remember looking for Ron when I did, I fought off some of the death eaters but there was just too many and he was too into shock, so I sent him away, using confringo to get rid of them, though hurt myself in process, I blacked out," Blaise says. Severus nods looking over at the other two, " My somewhat similar but no explosions, I protected Hermione from being killed but got stabbed in the back it coming out of my stomach, Ron was under control he didn't mean to, I told him to go taking Hermione with him, someone behind me but I hit the floor before I could turn to see," Pansy says feeling for the wound.

Draco's eyes widen and he jumps up, " I saved Harry from being killed, by killing Voldemort, falling off the edge bringing him down with me, when I hit the water, feeling a sharp wave hit my back then lights out," Draco says sighing a bit, " Wait is Harry okay," he asks getting tensed, Severus nods making the boy sit back down, " Everything you said is true, you did save them but to everyone and them, you died heroes. You've been in a coma for three years and two months, I didn't tell anyone that you three were alive because causing false hope would just stir up more emotions and drama, knowing your parents would want to come after you for betraying them," Severus says. 

Silence sat there for a couple of minutes before it ran out the door, " Where are the three now," Draco asks a bit saddened, all turning their eyes on him with hope, " the last time I heard of them was a year ago, they went back to the muggle world, too many memories holding them back," he says to them feeling empathy, they turn to the floor, " So they didn't care, I knew it, just pitty," Pansy says getting off the bed. He didn't know what to say to them, not knowing the answer either, " Pansy they did care but I guess they felt like it was there fault, do you understand," he says. 

She nods sighing, " Severus sorry but I'm leaving, to find her," she says confidently, the boys get off the bed nodding, " Sorry as well but we are also going to find them, will make sure to stay low, until it's time to let everyone know," Draco says, Severus smiles at them sighing, " You three are annoying brats, and I care deeply for that but your gonna need my help, to get you there along with the money," he says. 

-

They Waving goodbye to Severus, " We'll come back, I promise," Draco says, he nods with that they walk in the portal. 


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the golden trio are up to

**Chapter two**

Another dull but normal day, get up, get ready, eat and head for work, sounds so depressing when thinking about doing that every day, though it's part of life when you have or are missing something from it, may seem happy about it or solemn, something things change even if your not ready. They each grab something to eat from the fridge or the fruit basket, looking at their watches, " Good day Harry and ...Ron," Hermione says opening the door, heading out, Harry looks over at Ron seeing him with a glum expression, " Ron it's not your fault, she's still coping," he says patting his back.

With a match set, Ron looks up furious, " Of course it's my fault if I didn't have better control of my body, Pansy wouldn't be dead along with Blaise, I'm coping to Harry, awful nightmares just make it sting but knowing that I could have done better they wouldn't have been gone, don't treat me like a child when your coping as well," Ron says, turning around storming out the house, Harry stands there his mouth dry. Sighing he walks out the house locking the door, stuffing the key in his pocket heading to his work, a network company, he never thought he'd work at something so shallow along with gray, no one messed with him, he's an average worker getting his stuff turned in on time, the pay is great, it feels like working in your mind without getting called for it.

-

She grabs her everyday coffee, turning around heading back in the same direction she takes all the time, go straight until you reach the statue then turn right, stopping bring out your keys, open up the library turning the sign on open, walking to her desk taking a seat and sighs, " Why are you so annoying even after death, your bickering from the past still haunts me, oh how much I wanted to sew your mouth shut but now I want to hear it all over again," she says to herself. Twirling the coffee in her hands thinking about the moments, " If only you didn't say those words to me but if you didn't I would be at lost, trying to find my answer probably killing my self doing it, " laughing to herself, she grabs her cloak, taking a whiff, letting herself go, just this once, maybe.

-

He slams the cup on the counter before pouring himself some more, the bar didn't open until eight anyway, he still had time to let loose. ---- They pack putting all of their clothes in one bag, getting on a subway train, " So here's how it's gonna go, one will watch until we stop while the other two will rest," Pansy says looking at the two boys, agreeing with her plan they nod, " I guess, I'll watch you two should sleep, don't do anything stupid," she says glaring at them, nodding again they on her, sighing she ignores it and looks at the clock. Feeling her body go numb she sees a bit of daylight beginning to raise, she smiles tiredly wanting to close her eyes just for a few minutes, finally leaning back, almost a minute later Draco shouts, " Guys look it's morning," shaking them, she groans while Blaise yawns smiling a bit, " I had a great sleep how about you two," Blaise says stretching, Draco nods, " Yes I also had a wonderful little nap," she says gritting her teeth.

They shiver a bit, shrugging it off, " Aboard off, " A voice booms from the speakers, changing their attitude they get off feeling a bit giddy inside, looking around to see people dressed in suits along with school uniforms, feeling a bit intimidated by this, they head off to rent a new apartment to stay until everything settles up, after paying for three days, they make their way upstairs, Draco opens the door feeling his jaw drop. Yes back then when they were wealthy and got everything upgraded before others they knew how it feels but it has a while since seeing something this nice, walking in seeing a balcony beside the livingroom with a large tv, the kitchen looking brand new, " Well, I don't know what to say but we need to get ready, after all the key to finding them is in the note," he says shaking his head.

Going into their sperate rooms taking their spare clothes making sure to hide their face, still weren't ready to reveal any hints or strange sightings of the dead heroes, that wouldn't end good knowing Severus would kill them, they pull their hood on and Draco opens the piece of paper, " It's not that far, barley take us ten minutes if we take the bus," he says, nodding they walk out the door. Feeling two things, nervous and anxious, what would they say, why were they even going to talk to them in the first place, almost forgetting they still love them very much but came up with an excuse, apologizing, acting like nothing happened and telling them that their okay, maybe they might be friends, yes it stings but its better than nothing.

They got on the bus five minutes ago and there already freaking out, they face flushed along with doubts feeling up their head, the bus stops and their hearts drop, biting their cheek they get off, seeing a medium-size house, no mansion just somewhat gray though, nothing seemed to grow beside the grass and one tree facing them looking a bit lonely, she huffs and walks up to the door, tapping on it. It echoes in the house making the atmosphere a bit cramped, the sound of steps head towards the door, the boys behind her trembling, the door swings open, standing there is Ron Weasley but his skin grayer, as if someone hit him with a mature stick having slight defects, " What is it," he asks his voice a bit hoarse, the faint of alcohol lingers.

They look at each other and take off their hoods, watching the man before they drop his alcohol beverage on the ground as well as him, the bottle rolls into the yard and they rush to pick him up, heading inside, putting him on his couch, Draco shuts the door running back towards them, " He's gonna be fine Blaise, probably went into shock, I mean we did just show up on his doorstep," Draco says. Blaise not paying attention just stares at him, seeing the boy he saw back then gone, replaced with something fragile but still having a little fire, not caring what the others saw him do, he plays with his hair, smiles on their face watching their friend express himself.

It seems five minutes have passed and he starts to stir, making Blaise move his hand back a bit fearful, " Hell, my head," Ron says grabbing some of his hair, sitting up not noticing the three staring at him, he turns to them, his blinks his eyes a few times, this time wiping them with his sleeves, " I must be seeing shit," he mutters running his hands through his hair sighing, he looks back at them. Blaise waves at him smiling, causing the boy to let his hands drop to his sides," Your not seeing things Ron, I'm alive alo- he gets caught off by Ron embracing him, gripping his shirt making sure he wouldn't disappear, he pulls back and hits him on the head, " Why didn't you tell me, I thought you died," he says tensely growing enraged.

Blaise grabs his hand, " I was in a coma for three years Ron, Severus had been taking care of us while we were not moving, I thought I died, so I went to find you," he says, the boy embraced him again not wanting to let go, probably seem childish in people eyes but they were glad to have each other, " I'm not going anywhere, okay, besides Draco and Pansy still need to talk to the others," he says. Ron pulls back looking over at the two, " You two really need a hair cut and I'm glad you're also alive, Pansy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stab you," he says feeling his eyes get glossy, she just smiles at him, " I'm okay Ron, just a scar, I knew you didn't mean to, we'll do with the hair thing later but I really need to talk to Hermione," she says anxiously, the boy nods tearing a piece of paper from an envelope.

He hands it to her, " Hermione and Harry are both there, he's helping her with moving books, now hurry," he says swatting them away, the two nod getting opening the door, Draco slamming it on his way out, the two-run past people passing the coffee shop they turn right seeing library in front of them. Draco pulls her hood back on, doing the same to himself, " we got this, deep breath," he says looking at her, she nods exhaling, they walk in and she pushes him near them, hiding behind a bookshelf, he makes a self remind to get her back for this, " Harry, turn around," he says feeling his face heat up.

The two turns to him, trembling a bit he pulls down his hood half smiling at them, " Guess who's still alive," he says laughing nervously, wanting to facepalm at his stupid choice of words, the boy in glasses eyes widen, the boy who saved him is standing right in front of him, his hair longer looking more mature slight nervousness clear on his face, " Y-our alive," he stutters taking a step towards him. The boy runs towards him and socks him on the cheek, he falls on his back covering his now bruising cheek, " You made me think you died for three years now showing up to act like nothing happened, you have no idea how I felt, I thought I was useless for not helping you, when you sacrificed yourself for me but this whole time you were alive, doing what," he shouts towering over him.

He rubs his cheek getting up, " I was in a coma for those three years Harry, Severus knew we where alive but didn't want to spread false hope, so he kept it a secret, we awoke four to five days ago, searching for you guys," he says smiling sadly, he watches the boy frown before bringing him to the floor again but with him on his chest, " Wait what do you mean, we," Harry asks looking at him confused. Draco almost smirks, " I and Blaise, we found your home from Hermione's father, Blaise is with Ron right now but Pansy she didn't make it, is what Severus told us," he says looking down hiding his smirk, Harry looks over at Hermione who is on her knees bawling her eyes out, " You fucking asshole, I've not dead, he's lying," Pansy says waking from her hiding spot, pulling off her hood.

Glaring at Draco who is laughing," I'm gonna kil- he watches her be attacked to the floor by no one other than Hermione, smiling at the two he looks over at Harry, " How about we head back to your house, I and Pansy are really tired, well mostly her but still," he says.

\------

\- She watches the boys talk like it's a normal thing, feeling a bit envious of the two getting along with the ones they love when she was sitting there at the edge of the couch, Hermione not in sight, " maybe it's better if I push all of those feelings away, being friends isn't so bad," she mutters to herself, she lays on the couch and closes her eyes, finally letting sleep surround her.


End file.
